


[podfic] Muddying the Waters

by emansil, Queenie_Mab



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Silence, Snogging, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emansil/pseuds/emansil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not the first time Ginny had watched her husband with the other man, but it would be the first time she would let them know she was aware.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Muddying the Waters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emansil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emansil/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Muddying The Waters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/777188) by [emansil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emansil/pseuds/emansil). 



> Recorded for the [2014 HP Podfic Fest](http://hp-podfic-fest.livejournal.com/63710.html) on Livejournal.

| 

Cover Art provided by Mab

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/fall-fest-2014/podfic/MuddyingTheWaters.mp3.zip) (right click to save) | **Size:** 18.10 MB | **Duration:** 00:19:46
  * [M4B](http://hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/fall-fest-2014/podfic/MuddyingTheWaters.m4b.zip) (right click to save) | **Size:** 18.96 MB | **Duration:** 00:19:46

  
---|---|---


End file.
